warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormrage
Stormfrost is a handsome and very well muscled, black and white tom with a silver tabby tail, and aqua blue eyes. He looks most like Stormclaw out of his siblings. He has long, well groomed fur, long white whiskers, and small ears. He has a finely shaped head, and a finely structured body. Description Appearance Stormfrost is a larger tom with a thick, medium-lengthed pelt. His pelt is jet-black, and his belly, paws, chest, neck, ears, and muzzle are snow-white, and always kept clean. His fur is well-kept and often sleek and shiny, often from swimming. His body is finely structured and well-muscled from keeping himself fit by hunting and swimming. His shoulders are large and wide, since he's a swimmer. Stormfrost has long, white whiskers that are washed after eating. His bones are healthy and strong. Stormfrost has a finely-shaped head, and his ears are a bit smaller than other cats'. He looks a lot like Stormclaw, after all, he was his father. He has a long, shiny silver tabby tail from his mother, Silverwave. His paw-pads are jet-black, and his nose is a gray-black color. He has bright, forgiving, aqua-blue eyes. Health Physical Health Stormfrost is well-fit, since he swims often. He tries to hunt as often as he can, and loves to patrol. He's an active cat who gets infections, fevers, and green-cough like every other cat every one in a while. Mental Health Stormfrost is a stable cat with no known Mental-Illnesses. Personality Stormfrost has a loving and caring side from his mother, and cares greatly for his Clan. He goes crazy for water, and if he doesn't swim in a month, he'll go insane. Stormfrost caries the loyalty of both his mother and father, but is loyal to SplashClan, and no other Clan. Though he may be Half-Clan, Stormfrost acts like he's pure SplashClan. Stormfrost is brave and bold, but never bossy. He can be quiet at times, lost in his own thoughts. He loves hunting and patroling, and thinks fish is the best fresh kill ever. Skills and Abilities Life Back Story Roleplay He is born to Silverwave. He gets to his paws first. When Drippingpaw is made a warrior, he asks his mother to meet the new warrior. Later, he becomes an apprentice to Emeraldblaze. Stormpaw runs to her and greets her. He sees her trapped inside, and throws a rock at the window. They then go back inside for Windfeather, and Stormpaw cuts his paws. He suggests carrying Windfeather. They return to camp with her. Later, his mother tells him to go on a patrol. Stormpaw's patrol encounters a bear, but in the end, he kills it. He then hides in a tree. He becomes a warrior with the name of Stormrage. He is then greatly surprised as Poolstar elects him to be next leader. He then sighs. Stormrage is seen walking around. He is then renamed Stormfrost. Relationships Family Mother - Silverwave - Living Father - Stormclaw - Living Siblings - Thunderkit - Living, Rainingkit - Living, Oakkit - Living Love Interests None Enemies Friends Quotes Images Life Image Trivia *He was to be the leader of SplashClan (around July), but Whiskers left. *His former name was Stormrage, and Silverw loved it alot, but others didn't exactly like it, so she changed it to Stormfrost. Category:Toms Category:Kit Category:SplashClan Cat Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Half-Clan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker